Ho, ho Ohhh!
by LizzyLillyRose
Summary: A store's toy department has never seemed so appealing when Santa's waiting in the log cabin. Edward and Bella Christmas story - one shot.


_**Hi there – This story was published on fanfiction a few years ago. It's just sitting on my computer so I thought I'd blow the dust off it and share an update version with you all.**_

 _ **Enjoy this bit of Christmas fun.**_

 **Ho, Ho . . . Ohh!**

I rushed frantically along the corridor of the store, the overhead speakers alerting any loitering shoppers that the store would be closing in 5 minutes.

The toy department loomed in the distance, and the stiletto heels of my black boots clicked noisily on the floor as I entered the massive, over colourful area.

I peered through the mountains of stuffed toys, talking dolls, remote controlled cars and dinosaurs, and tried to spot my destination. A sly grin spread across my face when I caught sight of the log cabin at the far side of the room. With a new determination in my stride I headed toward the snow covered building, ignoring all the flashing lights and garish decorations either side of me.

Once at the cabin I pushed my nose up against the blackout window. I squinted, trying to see what was inside but it was impossible to see anything but a very blurred outline of a lamp. It made sense. How many children had placed their sticky hands and runny noses against this window wanting to see what was inside? The surprise had to be hidden from the children until they ventured into the cabin. Grinning even more at my plan, I took a surreptitious glance around the store. There was no-one around—just as I'd planned.

I shifted away from the window and edged around to the red streamers that acted as the door. Stepping through the doorway it took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the gloom. The cabin was only lit by a small glowing lamp and as I glanced upward, tiny lights in the ceiling flickered randomly like stars in the sky. But the decorations were not my focus. The man sitting on a large wooden chair was—Santa.

He had just seen the last child of the day. She left from the rear of the cabin, holding her mother's hand and chatting excitedly about Santa. Santa himself slouched back in his chair. His shoulders dropped, and he sighed loudly.

I chuckled at his action, laughing quietly at the tired sight. My amused laughter was obviously louder than I intended as his gaze shot to me. A gorgeous smile spread onto his lips, looking ridiculous surrounded by the traditional white curly beard and moustache.

My eyes widened at his sudden awareness of me, and my breath caught as he raised one white gloved hand and curled his finger, beckoning me toward him.

"Me?" I queried, looking behind my back into the store. Just like before, there was no one around; everyone had left for the day. My feet urged my body forward, unhurried, deliberate strides that moved me closer. When I stood in front of him his green eyes gazed into mine. I slowly raised my fingers to my mouth. Parting my lips slightly I ran one finger across my bottom lip, and fluttered my eyelashes at him.

His gaze intensified, and he shifted in his chair before patting his knee. Hypnotised by his stare, I dutifully sat sideways across his lap.

"Not like that." He smirked. "Sit astride me." His voice was rich and deep, and I didn't miss the tone of his words, each one spoken with seductive authority. I wondered if he always spoke like that, or whether it was only for me.

My heart pounded as I followed his instructions, my long coat flowing around the top of my legs as I positioned myself over his red velour covered thighs. His white gloved hands immediately went to my waist, and I smiled as I felt the firmness of his grasp through my coat.

I stared at his face and could tell, just by looking at his eyes that this Santa was young. "I've been stuck in here all day," he explained in the same lush tone as earlier, "but this is the first opportunity I've had to think about what I'd like for Christmas."

I giggled as he wiggled his moustache. I desperately wanted to see what he looked like without his disguise - the jeweled eyes were so promising. My hand moved tentatively to his face, slowly pushing the white fluffiness down under his chin, revealing a rough, stubbled jaw.

He smiled, the gesture lighting his whole face as he raised his fingers and trailed one down my jaw before twisting his whole hand to rest behind my neck.

Silently, he moved his face towards mine, his smile changing from one of amusement to one of mischievousness.

His mouth met mine gently, seemingly unsure of my reaction, but when he met no resistance from my willing lips, he pressed harder, his hand pulling my neck, moving me closer to him. I couldn't help but respond. I lifted one hand to his face, sliding the other to his shoulder under the red coat he was wearing.

He shrugged his shoulders and the bright red jacket slipped seductively down the top of his toned arms. I sighed as my hands met the taught flesh and held him tighter, pulling my body even closer.

He continued kissing me, our tongues fighting for dominance against each other's before he broke the contact. My breaths were short and stilted as I anticipated what came next. He busied himself with the quick removal of his gloves before he tenderly stroked behind my ear. A large sigh escaped his mouth as he nudged his nose along my neck and gently sucked below my jaw.

"Did you do as I asked?" he breathed huskily against my ear. I nodded as his hand ventured under my coat. When his hands met my naked thighs he smiled against my neck. Tender kisses were placed behind my ear lobe, and then lower, heading towards my shoulder. My coat belt was quickly undone—his expert hands quickly removing the restrictive length of material. He pushed the front of the coat apart before leaning backwards to observe my nakedness. He hissed under his breath before his eyes darted back to my face.

Reaching forward with one of his hands, he caressed my naked breasts. His other hand ventured between my spread legs and rubbed gently—a firm but gentle pressure—just as I liked it. I eagerly pressed against his wandering hands and he sank lower in the chair, an obvious bulge in his trousers nudged against his own hand as he continued rubbing between my legs.

I pulled at the waistband on his stupidly soft, red costume trousers, and maneuvered my hand inside the material. Trailing my fingers against firm flesh and muscle, I ventured downwards to grasp his erection.

"We have 5 minutes before security finds us," he urged as my hand tightened around him.

"I'm onto it." I grinned as I shifted backwards on his lap and pulled his erection free. My eyes widened at my uncovered prize. He was magnificent. Smooth, proud and at this moment, all mine. I shifted back up his legs and ground against his firmness. He gasped at my forwardness.

His hand became more insistent as his fingers eased into my wet folds. He rubbed them against me and I moaned my approval as one finger lazily caress my clit. I writhed harder against his hand, and pushed myself nearer his eager erection.

"Please…" I begged as I circled the head of his hardness with my thumb.

He tilted his face to look at me. A serious expression flashed across his dark features, and then his lips greedily covered mine in a kiss that no Christmas character should be allowed to commit. But he didn't just kiss me, his open mouth ravaged mine. Dirty, dirty thoughts entered my mind as I ground against him. Still kissing me, he grabbed his erection, pushing it against my parted legs. I lifted myself, giving him room to position himself. Within seconds he was between my waiting folds, the tip of him pushing and twitching tantalizingly at my entrance.

I didn't wait. I slid down onto his hardness, taking all of him in one smooth movement. I exhaled loudly, letting go of my held breath in one long rush of air.

I whimpered as he pushed his hips upward. My body shuddered as I tried to keep my building arousal under control. I undulated my hips against him each time he thrust into me. This was quiet, secret, controlled love making, not the wild, screaming fucking that I knew we were both more than capable of. The fact that I was sitting astride a man dressed as Santa, and he had his cock buried deep inside me, was such an erotic turn on.

 _This feels so wrong . . . but so right._

I moaned as he took one of my nipples into his warm, wet mouth. His tongue circled the tight bud as he continued to drive his hips upwards, meeting every slam of my thighs as I pushed back against him.

"Harder," I demanded as his hands grabbed my waist even tighter. He guided me down on each thrust, his thumbs and fingers digging into my flesh, but it only added to my arousal. I liked it rough, I liked him controlling me.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as he released my nipple. "You are unbelievable!"

I clamped my inner muscles around him; I would give this man everything I had. He groaned loudly and buried his head onto my neck. My hands threw his stupid Santa hat to the floor and wound into his gorgeous, messed up hair.

 _Was there anything more about this Santa that I could possible fall even more in lust with?_

Yes, was the answer as he shifted the angle of his hips.

"Ohhh, ohhh . . ." I moaned deeply, tipping my head backwards. Each of his thrusts inched me closer to my release. The deep dull throb of my pending orgasm suddenly became reality as Santa dipped his head and sucked hard on one of my nipples. I grabbed his shoulders as I shuddered and gasped my pleasure.

Santa followed seconds after me, his body shaking with his release. His arms tightened around me, crushing me to his chest.

"God, woman." He shuddered. "I have no idea how you manage to do that to me."

"I could say the same," I murmured.

We smiled at each other before he rested his head on my shoulder. I angled my head against his as he rocked our bodies together. It was a lovely, peaceful moment as we calmed deliciously in each other's arms after our joint ecstasy.

A man's voice suddenly interrupted our blissful bubble.

"Edward . . . Edward? Are you still in there? It's home time, you know?"

I pulled myself off Santa's lap, breaking our connection.

"Shit." He winced, but a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry," I whispered, wrapping my coat around me. I pulled the belt tight, preparing for the cold air waiting outside.

He stood up and tucked himself back into his trousers before adjusting his jacket.

"Edward? . . . ohh . . . there you are."

His boss appeared just as I'd finished straightening my coat,

"Many thanks, Edward. You've been a great Santa this year. The kids loved you, perhaps you'd consider doing the same next year?" he asked as we all ventured out of the cabin and into the main store.

"Definitely, Sam. I've thoroughly enjoyed myself." Edward glanced at me and grinned.

I turned away from him and giggled at his words.

"You must want to get home now, see those beautiful kids of yours?" Sam continued.

Edward nodded his agreement and put his arm around my waist. "Yeah, Bella and I are just heading home. They'll be desperate for their mum and dad to get in. Christmas Eve is always a special night for us. It's a big family night sitting around the tree and opening presents."

Sam smiled as Edward gave me a very chaste kiss on my cheek.

Edward chuckled quietly as he started to lead me out of the toy department. I leant into his shoulder and held his hand tightly.

"Come on, love," he murmured as he kissed the top of my head. "Let's get home."

His arm circled my waist firmly before he bent his head and whispered to me, "I need to get out of these clothes when we get home. I don't want the kids seeing me dressed up like this. But later, when they've gone to bed, I'm going to dress up as Santa again."

I grinned at his words. It seemed that this year, my husband was going to give me all my presents at once.

~oOoOo~

 _ **Reviews are better than Edward's velour Santa suit rubbing against your naked leg!**_

 _ **Hmmm . . . well maybe not . . . but they are a pretty close second!**_


End file.
